Kabuto's Diary
by Kabuto101
Summary: Kabuto's life was pretty unspectacular. Homework, school and emotional problems kept weighing him down. But what happens when our cold, heartless antagonist finds himself a puzzle he can't crack. Highschool themed, Kabuto and OC.
1. Meet Kabuto

MONDAY

"Don't worry; I will always be with you…. Always." Said the beautiful golden haired girl as she embraced me.

"Me too… always." I patted her silky hair and pulled her closer. She lifted her head and I lost myself in those beautiful soft brown eyes of hers. All I wanted to do was stare into them and get lost in her beauty, her elegance and her kindness. Her face was on the small side but most would miss this minor detail. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and down her back. Her nose was small and pinched with her lips spread out under it, the most gentlest of pinks. Her body was one of a typical teenager, not fully developed but getting there, she managed to have the right body nonetheless. She wore a long white t-shirt with a faded pair of jeans, and went barefoot. Everything else felt insignificant compared to her. I casually brushed a hair back from her ear and leaned in gently then…. Sunlight.

I groaned and rolled over, bad choice considering the size of my bed. I fell over onto the freezing floor with an almighty smash. Shock and pain travelled up my spine as I moaned in agony. My vision was blurry but I was used to that. I laid there for a few seconds in nothing but my thin nightwear. Eventually the cold got to me and got up; I looked at my pathetic excuse for a bed. Really all it is is a mattress with a few blankets thrown on top of it. Other than that mess there was nothing else in his room. The soft baby blue walls combined with the morning glow from the small window made the room seem even more depressive than usual. I walked to the bathroom to get changed. My apartment wasn't very spacious or luxurious but it suited my needs, somewhere to eat, sleep and wash. I walked past the bare kitchen and collected my clothes from the bathroom door and shut it behind me purely out of routine. Just to be extra safe I closed the stained green glass window as well, not everybody needs to see my body. I reached towards the sink and put on my slim glasses and stared into the mirror and tried to describe myself. Medium height, fairly broad shoulders, pale skin. Natural white hair that refused to settle in one place, harsh blue eyes that flashed like cobalt. A regular nose and average ears, and a small mouth, not yet accustomed to talking or smiling. My body was a little muscular but that was natural. I stared at myself for another few seconds as if waiting for something to happen then resign. I pulled on my normal white polo shirt, long grey pants and a small wristwatch. And to finish it all off a purple jacket. I checked myself in the mirror, found nothing worth noticing and continued with the rest of my morning schedule.

After procrastinating like an expert, I checked my watch and decided to head off to school. I collected my navy school bag laden with my studies and swung it over my shoulder. I walked out and locked the door behind me slipping the key in my pocket; I breathed in the morning air and began my descent down the rickety wooden stairs. Before I knew it I was already on the cemented path leading to my school. My thoughts drifted from one thing to another until I remembered something; that dream. It was the same dream that I had since last week. The girl… was this a sign? If it was then for what? I am not a big believer on astrology and other rubbish but this troubled me. I don't believe in love and have no intentions of starting. "Was it possible my subconscious has created this girl to satisfy my desires? If I know my subconsciousness as well as I know myself that shouldn't be the case. No, something is wrong here I am sure of it." I thought.

"Is something wrong comrade?" asked a fake voice behind me. I jerked my head behind me long enough to see jagged black hair, goofy maroon eyes and a huge toothy smile. I sighed dramatically, hoping he would get the hint.

"Judging by your icy shoulder routine I am guessing you are thinking really hard about something really hard….. hehehe." He giggled like the lunatic he is. It honestly surprises me that he is not wearing a mental hospital band.

"Please Tobi; I am not in the mood today."

"Since when are you ever in the mood?"

Hnm. got me there. I have done this to him ever since he started school. I can still remember that day. The ground was full of sakura leaves and the scenery was perfect, that is until a certain black haired boy came in and threw everything into chaos. He just stood there, leaning against a tree with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in a black shirt with red splodges dotted along with pale navy jeans. I almost mistook him for the teen heartthrob Sasuke. It wasn't until I got closer that I realised I was mistaken. I figured the best approach was to walk harmlessly past him but before I could, he focused his attention on me and me alone. I sensed his gaze and faltered for a second then kept walking. I thought I was rid of him but before I had even finished my thought he popped up beside me and said with a childish face. "Hi!"

I did nothing but raise a single eyebrow at him.

"Name is Tobi Eveans, yours?"

Now both eyebrows were up.

"Whatcha doing?"

"What does it look like?" I answered with a little too much viciousness.

"Looking in need of a hug?"

"NO! I am walking to school you fool, or don't they have school were you come from?"

"We certainly don't have silver haired people."

I glared at him. It just got real. It got incredibly annoying when wherever you went people would stare at you and whisper. I am not some feminine male that likes to dye his hair. It is completely natural. I dropped my bag on the ground and checked around me. "Excellent, no witnesses." I said before firing a swift rabbit punch to his right shoulder. I forced everything into that one punch and hoped to end it with that fast play. Things however did not go according to plan. If he felt anything he didn't show it, just stood there looking quite pleased with him. I grunted and brought the next fist to his forehead, hoping to shake the craniumal nerve resulting in a knock out. My fist made a solid noise and I yelped like I had just punched a brick wall. He just giggled like a school girl as I sunk to the ground holding my sore wrist. He giggled a bit more then walked over to my bag and slung it over his back. This in itself was surprising as most other people failed to hold my bag. It was so full of my studies that it far exceeds any normal bag capacity.

"Who are you..?" I asked with curiosity.

"Tobi Eveans, your new best friend…. Without benefits."

"I never agreed to that."

"Didn't have to… come on we are going to be late." He exclaimed while sprinting in the direction of school.

I snapped back into reality, which included Tobi staring at me patiently.

"What is it?"

"What were you thinking about stupid!"

"What I think is only for my audience and no one else."

"I do know what those big words mean you know."

"And here I was trying to baffle you with my verbiage."

"Understood that."

"Whatever."

It's not like I hated Tobi, in fact I actually like him it's just the fact that he pushes all the wrong buttons. Especially the big red ones, he loves those ones. Soon the conversation drifted to something he had seen and he went on and on about every meticulous detail. I blocked him out by thinking about my dream. What was with that girl! I was extremely agitated by this problem that I simply could not solve. I had never seen her before. That much I knew, everything beyond that was a mystery. As I walked I bit my thumb, trying desperately to purge my mind of this situation. Soon I noticed more and more students and we were at the school gates. Students were either talking loudly to one another or had a downcast look and sulkily strolled through the gates. Tobi eventually stopped talking and began sentry patrol. His target was Shikamaru Wise. Not a very subtle or suitable name for someone but I suppose you have to deal with it. You could always tell when Tobi was alert for Shika, his whole body stiffened and his face tightened. Shika was just like me and Tobi. He was kind of an outcast which nobody understood. I consider him a friend I suppose. Even though his attitude and personality sometimes pushed me off the edge.

I looked at my watch while Tobi was searching for Shika. It was 8:34, exactly 6 minutes till morning assembly, now if I am not mistaken he should be arriving now. "Come on Tobi, let's go get Shika." I said with a lazy drawl.

"Yes sir, right away sir, anything you say sir!" he shouted at the top of his voice. I hated it when he did that. I gritted my teeth and began to head for the bike racks.

Konohah High was a predictable high school. Towering buildings, two sport fields, a bitumen assembly point, a hall which acted as a basketball court, an outdoor netball/basketball court, volleyball court and even a minigolf course. Not that anyone knows what it is used for but it is there nonetheless. I crossed in front of a morning match of volleyball and headed for the bike racks. As I predicted, Shika was just taking off his helmet. His bike was an olive green colour with black handlebars void of any logos or slogans with his helmet being more or less the same, I have my suspicions that he made both himself. Shikamaru Wise was below average height, had incredibly long spiky black hair, had palish skin and his face was a constant frown. He wore a white shirt covered with a black jacket done up halfway and long olive pants. At least he dressed more normally than Tobi did.

"Hi." Shikamaru said with a bored expression.

"Hi." I replied with as much enthusiasm as he showed.

"SUP, HOMIE!" Shouted Tobi with all his vocal strength.

Everyone stared at us as Shika and I both hit him across the side of the head. By now people were used to Tobi's nonsense but they could not help but to stare at him every time he made a nuisance of himself. This was often. We both started to drag him along as the bell suddenly rang. Oh boy here we go.


	2. Things can only get worse

MONDAY (cont.)

I sighed. Typical Monday, get up, get dressed, walk to school, get interrupted by Tobi, insult each other, continue walking to school, arrive at school, wait a few minutes, go to bike racks, wait for Shikamaru, talk, go to assembly. It was tedious to the highest degree. And now I am stuck here squashed by Shika and Tobi, sitting on a rough bitumen ground listening to the principle say how average our test results were. I sighed again. When will it end? This person standing in front of us with a tie, suit lecturing us about the proper use of the toilets and the amount of afterschool detentions he has received over the weeks. I shook my head and just decided to tune him out, it works for Tobi so why not the principal. I thought of the most incredibly distracting thing I knew. That girl. It was driving me beyond insanity thinking about her. I have never met her before, never heard of her and certainly didn't know her. Just thinking about her again both infuriated and soothed me. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and possibly will ever see. Blonde hair like pure gold, the softest brown eyes…. She was perfection.

I shook my head as vigorously as possible without hitting either person beside me. Why was this happening to me? This had never happened to me so why now? Why now of all times? I had never felt anything to anyone before, it might seem cold but that is how I am. So why now? I wrapped my arms around my head, and begin to rock slightly. Who was she?

"Oi." Shikamaru said dully.

My mind slowly began to focus again and I noticed that everyone was slinking away to their first class.

"Oh, yeah right…. Let's go" I said heaving my body up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just thinking about something."

"Was it that hard thing?" Tobi asked then starting to giggle.

I and Shika both groaned but had the ghosts of smiles on our faces. We wound our way through the corridors and upstairs until we arrived at our Graphics lesson. The rest of the class was already there waiting for us as usual. We unpacked our bags, got our equipment and joined the line. Since our teacher was hardly ever on time I decided to just sit down and relax. Soon Shikamaru and Tobi joined me.

"So…. What exactly were you thinking back there?" Shika said with surprising interest.

"Nothing really." I said with a casual flick of my wrist..

"I know you better than that, come on what was it?" he persisted.

"Was it about how much you love Tobi?" Tobi asked with hope, his eyes glittering.

"Why would I think about such a stupid thing?" I spluttered.

"I just said that, you love me."

"Think what you want Tobi, just leave me out of your thoughts."

"But you are my friend, and I will never dismiss a friend, ever." He said with such determination that I was taken back. I began to shake my head in disbelief when I saw it, or should I say her.

She was illuminated by sunlight and for a second time had stopped. The hair flowed behind her like a tsunami of yellow, her flawless complexion showed no faults, her delicate figure the object of perfection. Everything just paled in comparison to her. But as quickly as she had appeared she just as swiftly disappeared behind a corner. All of a sudden life seemed a dull and grey place. The flowers no longer colourful but lifeless and grey, the birds not singing a song of joy but one of dread and loss. The very object of life now seemed confused and foolhardy. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what I had just witnessed. She was real…. The girl was real. My mind launched back into my body as it dawned on me, she was real.

My friends had shock all over their faces as I stood up so fast I left small whirlwinds of dust below me. I had to follow her, find out if she was the girl or whether it was just a trick my mind was playing on me. No, simply not possible my mind does not play tricks. Yes it had the imagination that every mind possessed but mine was like a well-trained pet, it knew when it had crossed the line. Dumping all of my equipment on the cold and dusty floor, I pushed and shoved all of my classmates away from me, considering them obstacles in my way. Soon a vast majority were sitting down coughing up dust and yelling at me. I did not care, that girl was the only thing that mattered, nothing else. I ran past numerous classes, hoping that the teachers didn't notice me and try to stop me. Oh I hate hope.

"Going somewhere eh Kabuto?" said a low and questioning voice. It had a faint Scottish voice and rang of someone who was perfectly comfortable with punishing the most meagre break in school rules. I slowly turned face to face with Asuma Brennan, the genius behind computers. I gritted my teeth in sheer frustration as the worst possible case scenario unravelled before me. I knew there would be no chance of seeing that girl now. I quietly murmured "No sir."

"Excellent, now back in line." He commanded rather than said.

I shot one last glance at the corner where she had gone and trudged back to the class room. I silently picked up my things and stood at the back of the line, head down and eyes betraying no secret. I got many angry or curious looks, many anger, but I simply shrugged them off. I couldn't care less of what anyone thought of me.

"Okay then in you go!" boomed Mr A. Brennan. Without a whisper the class filed in and took their respective seats at their computers. I went in without meeting his eyes and found my usual spot between Shikamaru and Tobi.

I was full aware of all the glances shot my way as the boring lesson began. I just focused on my computer monitor and nothing else, which was the only way. I couldn't think about the girl or what had come over me. To be completely honest not even I knew what had come over me, was it curiosity? That emotion fell far short compared to the strong feeling I had. What was it then? What was compelling me to act the way I did. What was so appealing to her that made me this way? Damn it!

"Now we will allocate our two dimensional plan to an approximate structural design." Asuma-sensei droned on and on and on about a program which would only be helpful to an architect who I was fairly positive that no one in this tortured class wanted to be. Asuma-Sensei's knowledge on this subject was so great he forever had a forest of hands requesting assistance. The only person who seemed to have any grasp on this subject was Shikamaru. His expert hands glided over the mouse and keyboard with ease as he changed Hardware accelerations, scaled floor plans, providing overhang for his home. Tobi was constantly prodding him to do it for him, even though Tobi was fairly impressive with his grasp of the basics. I seemed like the only one with the trouble. Not that anyone could complain as I stared at the forest around me. I swung my head back around to my monitor and basically followed Shika's movements. He caught my glance and lifted an eyebrow as if to ask about the earlier scene. I almost imperceptibly shook my head and he nodded as if to say we would discuss it later. I scowled my signature look and resumed to mimic his movements.

All too late, Sensei ended the lesson and we all logged off and filed out with relief written all over their faces. I filed out too, with nothing but emptiness on my face. I strolled over to my bag and dumped my materials into the dark abyss that was my bag. I considered isolating myself when I thought of the inevitable confrontation that would follow, but as soon as I concluded that thought both Shika and Tobi took both my sides and I slumped my head in defeat. Soon they would bombard me with questions and I would simply say I don't know what happened. Then they would say that it wasn't a good enough answer then Tobi would say something completely off topic then Shika and I will hit him. Not that it would even make him flinch. But no, that was not the course of action they chose. They just stood there. I turned around to see them both smiling a little.

"What?!" I spluttered.

"Nawthing." Both Shika and Tobi chanted in unison.

"There is no need to speak in unison." I spoke once I regained my cool.

"Well I think there is every need to speak in unison." Tobi said with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh really, and that reason is?" I said fully aware that I was probably going to receive a stupid answer.

"Makes us sound ominous." He said with an even brighter gleam.

I allowed myself to smile, just a small one but still a smile nonetheless.

"Isn't this the part when you question me about my irregular behaviour and my lapse of character?" I asked.

"We've known each other for what…. 4 years now? I know you better than that. Give me some credit. I know you would never act like that unless it was something really important, or rather, you felt that it was really important." Shikamaru said with his eyes closed and chin resting on the back of his hand.

"This meaning…?" I said hoping for an appropriate answer.

"What you felt was pure emotion; one that I find is the strongest. It can cause wars, relationships and completely change someone." Shika said in the exact same pose but his eyes were slowly opening.

"And this so-called emotion is?" I said even though I was 79% sure I already knew the answer.

"Tobi, can you do the honours?" Shikamaru silkily asked with his "I am enjoying this immensely" smirk.

"Sure!" Tobi exclaimed with pure glee. He grasped my shoulders and looked deep into my cobalt eyes.

"You are in…. lo." That was as far Tobi got until I punched him straight in the nose. Though all it managed to do was make him stagger. Release his grip and a look of puzzlement.

"Well that was uncalled for." Shika said with disapproval etched heavily in his voice.

I held him by his shoulders and gripped tightly. "Now listen to me closely, I am not in love. Never have and it is certainly not happening right now." My blue eyes flashing.

"Sure, whatever you say." Shika said not with the I'll do whatever you want attitude but with the accent of someone talking to a 3 year old. I hated it when he did that. I let go and began to head for our usual spot.

I didn't realise the day was done until I stepped through the front door of my home. I dumped my bag next to the door and headed for my bed. I collapsed and buried my head in the spongy mattress. My thoughts drifted from one thing to another. The parade, seeing what looked like the girl, the chase, Graphics, Tobi's and Shika's confrontation, me storming off. Now that I thought back to it, it did seem incredibly childish and so out of character. At least they knew not to pursue the subject further. We or should I say they ate in silence. I couldn't afford food right now. We were only to be interrupted when Tobi started talking about some show. I can't remember the name. Disregarding the morning, it was a pretty average day. I didn't see that girl again and people still threw me an odd look or two but I could deal with the later.

"I should apologise to Shika, hmmmm, tomorrow then." I mumbled into the fabric. I decided to fall asleep right then and there, glasses, shoes and uniform still on. I was too emotionally drained to deal with it right now. I closed my eyes and welcomed the incoming darkness.


	3. Confrotation

**TUESDAY **

Brightness. A wave of confusion and dizziness swept over me as my eyes adjusted to the developing brightness. The soft sunlight seemed like blinding daggers to my unprotected eyes. Eyes half-closed, and body and mind still asleep I searched the floor around me for my glasses. When I couldn't find them I began to panic, and jumped up immediately then scouted around the tiny room to see where they were. The weird thing was that everything wasn't blurry. Recognition dawning on my tired features, I reached up and touched my nose, sure enough, they were there. Cursing at my own stupidity I sat back down on my make-shift bed and rubbed my forehead, thinking back to yesterday. I remember seeing the girl, acting like a fool and then proceed as if nothing had happened. Typical me, the last bit only, the first was something I never thought possible. Oh dear god, how I hated mornings, they always had a way of upsetting my day. I will probably arrive at school with everyone staring, pointing and whispering behind closed hands. Endlessly gossiping about what had happened to the iciest kid at school. It was bad enough they talked about the hair. Normally I was fine with people talking about me, I just simply didn't care, but like with the hair, it just followed me everywhere. I refuse to dye it anyhow, it is me and it is for me alone. But with them talking about my accident, I didn't like the fact that people thought they knew something I didn't. What overcame me I don't know, but it definitely wasn't love. I mean come on, it was the first I met her, unless you count my dreams, which any sane person wouldn't. I groaned and rubbed my forehead; thinking was too painful right now. I got up and went to the bathroom.

I looked at my appearance in the mirror. I was definitely not looking my best. My hair was even messier looking than usual, my glasses were tilted to one side, my clothes were crumpled and dirty and I looked as if a slight wind could blow me over. I thought the best remedy would be a hot shower to wake me up. I closed the window and door and got undressed. I stepped inside the shower cubicle and turned the hot tap on first. Steaming hot water gushed over me and turned my skin a radiating red. When I could take no more I turned the cold water tap and the heat slackened a bit. The water did wonders to my mind, I already knew that would happen but I still got that satisfaction when you planned something would happen and it did. The hot water heated up the skin causing pain, this travelled up nerves and into the brain, this results in pain. The more hot water that flowed onto me, the more skin sent those messages to the nerves and then into the brain. This made the brain more focused as it dealt with all the pain. I smirked. I enjoyed being a genius.

After my shower I dried myself and put on the clothes from yesterday on. When you have the perfect outfit you can't change it. When I finished I collapsed on top of my bed. I closed my eyes and stroked the pillow. It was soft, comforting, and warm….. Just like her hair.

My eyes snapped open. DAMN IT! Somehow everything was always directed to her. My anger and fury burned deep inside me, fuelling my actions. I walked up to the blue wall and punched it two, three times making the pain and anger consume me. I sagged down and inspected my knuckles, they were grazed and my right one had blood trickling down the side of it. I lay my head against the wall, wearing the look you find on those kids on anti-bullying posters. My head was too full of thoughts; I needed to get out of here. I grabbed my bag without even thinking about it and walked out the door looking like a thundercloud.

The crisp morning air bit hard against my skin. Everything looked fresher, more vivid in the morning, I never realised. I checked my watch; I had left a full 15 minutes earlier than I usually do. With some luck maybe I would miss Tobi; I didn't want to deal with him right now. I kept my head down most of the time; it was almost as if the thoughts were weighing it down. Before I could even realise it I was standing just beyond the school gates. I was acting most unlike myself this week. And it troubled me deeply.

"Do you have dreams?" asked a voice to my right. I jumped back a little, I didn't even realise someone was there. As I saw who it was my eyes widened. It was her. She was just standing there in a simple blue shirt and black skirt. Her brown eyes gazing out in front at the school. Even her voice seemed beautiful.

It took me a few seconds to realise she was awaiting a response.

"I once had, but now I am not so sure." I replied with my usual cool and controlled voice.

"Is that so, why is that?" She asked, still gazing at the school.

"I find dreams are an invitation to unhappiness. If you do not succeed, you are forever deemed a failure."

"Hmm. There is truth to what you say, certainly. But what if you die before you can achieve your dream?" she said while slowly turning her head, her hair was in just the right angle to catch the sunlight. I glowed and shimmered until it looked like gold.

"Then your dream couldn't of been that important in the first place then." I countered.

Her soft eyes seemed to turn sad at that moment, and she nodded.

"You're right, I hope I can reach my dream and I hope for you to find a dream." She spoke quietly then walked through the front gates.

I spent the next few seconds just staring at her as she entered the school. Her silky voice, her eyes, her hair, her…well, her. It was confirmed now; she was definitely the one from my dreams. I closed my eyes and revisited that dream. It was nothing but pure bliss, the absolute feeling that everything was going to be all right, that everything would be fine if I was with her. I had never felt that way before, and very likely never will. This brought my mind back into my body and I saw that my right hand was splayed out, almost as if I was stroking hair. I frowned and studied this unfamiliar action with a curious attitude. I blamed it on the girl and shoved it deep inside my pockets. I would rather an uneventful day then a day jam-packed with surprises. Putting my thumb in my mouth and biting the end of it I walked through the school gates with a lost expression.

My mind lost in a sea of thought, my body acted of its own will, dodging and weaving past the early-birds and turning corners. Without realising it I arrived at the parade grounds. My almost lifeless eyes found a spot near one of the overhead poles and decided there would be a good place to sit and think. Dumping my bag beside me, I brought my knees up and hooked my arms around them. Anchoring my body there, I thought about the recent turn of events.

I had met her, we talked, and she left. These in their right should be simplistic things that shouldn't bother me. But the simple fact is that because they bothered me is why it bothered me. Why was my mind fixated on her, why couldn't I accept the fact that she is real, and that we talked? I ruled out possible afflictions. After crossing out plague, and brain tumour, I started on emotions. I considered hate, envy, curiosity, greed, pride, wraith, sad, happy, nothingness. All didn't meet the requirements needed to know of my mental assailant. I rethought them on my fingers and dropped them off one by one. When I reached the bottom of the list I groaned in frustration but realised I had two fingers still up. I thought of what I could have missed when it dawned on me. They were Love and Lust.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Luckily I was the only one around as most people arrive just before classes begin. I buried my head in my hands and furiously shook it. I had never experienced any of these before so I only had other sources on how it felt. Books, movies and plays were the only things I had to go on. This is all fine and good but the last bit usually involves them confessing their love at the beach in moonlight or in some exotic place while they embrace. If I was suffering from these symptoms I would have to give up on those bits. Yet still I refused to believe it. I put it down as a yearning to know more about the girl and nothing more.

Soon, more and more students filed in the assembly area. They chatted in their private little groups, staring down anyone foolish enough to walk past them. I never understood the whole "Social Groups" thing. I preferred some things simple and some complex, relationships with friends was in the category of simple. People saw me as a loner a lot, I guess it's because I preferred to sit by myself a lot. Not that I cared, I just normally had a lot of stuff on my mind. Speaking of mind, Shikamaru silently sat beside me, and said in his bored voice. "Hi."

"What…. Oh hi." I said with surprise clearly evident in my voice. "You're here early. Normally you come with only a few minutes to go."

"Actually I got here a bit late." The second he finished that sentence the bell went off.

As we trudged to first period, a worried feeling gnawed inside me. Tobi had never taken a day off, even when he arrived at school with his voice in shambles; skin all clammy and tired eyes. He made a promise to himself that he would have a perfect attendance record. And he took promises seriously. Had something happened to him, was he lying down somewhere in pain? That wasn't possible; Tobi was just too strong for that. If not that then what else? A picture sprung up of him tied up in ropes in a dark and musty cellar somewhere. No, highly unlikely. I forced this problem out of my head. It wouldn't do him any good if I just stood there and think about it. If he didn't arrive by the end of the day I would go searching for him, there now I can relax. I hope.

The morning periods were dull and flavourless without Tobi around, even during morning break I just sat there in my thinking pose, trying not to think but finding it inevitable. Shika just sat there eating, but with concern on his face. The next lessons where more or less the same, little excitement, little attention. I had been caught out numerous times staring into space. My mind was in hyper drive about Tobi. He has to be alright, he has to be alright, he has to be alright. The lunch bell rang out and I and Shika sat in our usual place in the assembly point. I stood there yet again in my pose while Shikamaru put his bag behind his head and tried to nap. I scowled at his lack of caring even though I was sure he cared deep down. I decided a walk was what I needed the most and set off in no set direction.

While drifting aimlessly in the school I eventually found myself in the front garden. It was never used as too many people preferred indoor to the outdoors. But today someone was sitting there. It was a blonde haired girl sitting on of the green benches. I followed her movements as she pulled back a strand of hair and kept staring ahead.

"Umm hello?" I half asked half greeted. She turned her head and I gasped. It was her.

"Oh, hello." She said in that silky voice.

Taking a deep breath I sat down beside her. If she had any objections she didn't voice them.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here by yourself? Don't you have your group or something?" I asked hoping that I didn't sound like a stalker.

"Well you see, I just moved here and I have no friends. Besides, most people don't seem to like me very much. So I am used to being alone." She said with her head dipped a little.

"Why don't people like you? I see nothing wrong with you." As soon as I said it I regretted it instantly. If I could see my face it would be as red as Tobi's shirt.

"People just say that I am too distant at times. It's fine, really. It was very sweet of you to say that."

I turned my face away so she couldn't see how red it had become.

"What about you," she continued "don't you have a group?"

I slightly hesitated before answering. "Yes I have a group, but it is kind of small. We are seen as the outcasts, but I don't care really. They are the best friends anyone could have and I have no problems with how people see me."

She turned her head to me and gave me her full attention. I practically melted at her glance. "You are a curious boy. Can I know your name?"

"S-ssure, its K-Kabuto." I stammered.

"Hmm, Kabuto. Well then, Kabuto, it was very nice talking with you. Goodbye." She said before getting up and walking away.

"Wait! What is your name?"

She turned around and flashed the most beautiful smile. It was like it was made for that exact moment. "It's Ren." Then she was off.

I just sat there for a bit then walked off back to Shika with a very uncharacteristic smile on my face.


	4. Punctuality

Tuesday (cont.)

So that was Ren…. One would define her as odd, distant, strange and a freak, I would define her as perfection. Her distant gaze, her silky and hypnotic voice, her way of speech and her smile. But most specifically her smile, it was divine. I can still remember the quick flash of white and the surge of happiness that overwhelmed me as I saw it. The memory of it still brought a smile on my usual emotionless self. However I made a point only to remember that moment only when no one was around. I wonder if I will ever be able to see her again, I would very much like to see her again. The conversation had changed a great deal in me; for one thing it had proved I had a right to be curious about the girl and it certainly paid off. On my way home I just kept replaying that conversation again, again and again, thinking about what I should have said and prided on the good comments I said. I was so engrossed in my memories that I failed to notice the boy against the tree. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed. It took me little bit to figure out who it was. It was Tobi.

"Tobi, what are you doing out here and why didn't you come to school?"

He raised his head a little but didn't open his eyes. "Kabuto didn't come, so Tobi waited." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shook my head in disbelief. So all this time he had just stood here and waited for him? What would have happened if I was sick? Would he just stay there day and night? Was our friendship worth that much to him? Was our friendship worth that much to me? Probably not knowing me. But still Tobi waited, and I doubt he would have headed home.

I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him one of my rare smiles. "I am glad to know you are safe and well. Also the fact that I mean this much to you. But please go home; your parents are probably worried sick about you." He looked at me and I was paralysed in his gaze. "Yeah I should shouldn't I? All right then…. See you Kabuto." He said while shrugging my hand off his shoulder and walking away. My mood fell about 4000 metres after seeing his face and the way he spoke. It was as if he was empty, emotionless, nothing but a blank piece of canvas. It was as if all the colour and personality had drained away from him, he wasn't happy or angry, just neutral. My face turned into a sad one as I completely forgot about Ren and instead focused on Tobi.

Due to my mood my home seemed even more depressing than it usually is. I unloaded my gear and sat at the end of my bed and rubbed my eyes. Being a student was much harder than I expected. All this about friends, feelings and life. Stupid, stupid life. Why was it that fate decided to mock me in this way that it had to laugh in my face? Some people may call it karma but I just called it pure cruelty. These emotions were flying around my head and making me extremely drowsy. I had enough time to change my thin, cold nightwear and dive into a dream of nothingness.

Wednesday

"I have been waiting for you. Kabuto." Ren said. I was behind her with my arms over her shoulders and crossed them at the front of her body. I rested my head on the crook of her shoulder and blew lazily into her golden hair.

"Is that so? Why, may I ask?" I said without any hesitation or further thought.

"It's because I enjoy your company. Why else?" she whispered so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear her beautiful words. She was so direct it was almost unbelievable to think she had any secrets.

"Why do you enjoy it, most…. No all of the girls prefer that Sasuke Uchiha to me. What makes me so special?" I said while saying the Sasuke but with extra bitterness. I despised him so much; he and his spiky raven hair, his smirk that made ladies heartbeats go double their normal rate, the only one who could challenge him intellectually as well.

Even without seeing her face I knew she was smiling and I longed to see her face just so I could see it. "Are you labelling me as the other girls eh Kabuto?" she said with an unfamiliar scent of teasing.

"Dear god no, you are the only one who stands out from the rest for me, and you better believe it." I said while laughing slightly. I liked this attitude of hers, it made me smile.

"You are very nice Kabuto… I do enjoy this moments we have together" she said while tilting her head so it rested on mine. This extra touch sent my pulse through the roof. She must of felt it too because she started to giggle.

"Is Kabuto nervous?" she teased.

"Not at all. Please stay there as long as you want."

"Oh I see. So you are still not nervous then? What if I did this!?" she said while stroking my hair. My pulse quickened yet again and she giggled even harder. "Admit it… you are nervous!" she said.

I had to give in. it was true, these unfamiliar actions made me uncomfortable. And she knew it.

"Yes yes you got me!" I laughed out loud.

"Then what about this!" she asked before getting out of my grip and dived onto my chest. I caught her but she took me to the ground and we rolled with each other in our arms. We were laughing the entire time and it came by so naturally. Only she could make me feel like this. When we finished rolling I released her and just stared up into the sky. Not that I even knew if it was the sky, everything in my dreams was dull and lifeless, except for her. She was the only thing here beside me that had any colour. But it is the thought that counts in the end. She crawled toward me and snuggled up to my outstretched arm. I smiled and began to stroke her hair, it was nice and silky. I closed my eyes and hoped that this moment would last forever. And as I opened my eyes I stared up to a blue ceiling.

"Crap!" I shouted as I gained my bearings. It was my room, minus one Ren. I angrily sat on the edge of my bed and began to mutter incoherently. I couldn't believe I had woken up, surely I could of slept in a little longer. All I wanted to do was stay with her a little while, was that too much?

Obviously it was because I was here alone. I looked at my watch and fell over in alarm at how late it was. If I wasn't going to be labelled a truant I had to hurry to school. Maybe I had slept for too long after all I thought as I sprinted out of my home.

I ran non-stop to school occasionally taking breaks to catch my breath. I was only a couple of minutes away before I was stopped by a voice. "Don't bother, it has already started." Said a distant voice to my right. I stopped and saw Ren standing there with a faraway look in her eye.

"What really? Oh man this sucks." I said while biting the inside of my cheek.

"It's fine, everybody misses school every now and then, it is to be expected considered youth these days."

"I guess but I really wanted to talk to…." I blushed profusely and looked away as I realised she was standing right in front of me.

"Hey I have an idea. Since I am new around here can you show me around?" she asked in a wary voice.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well sure, that should be fine." I said while smiling slightly at the idea.

"Then lead the way!" she said with excitement in her voice.

It wasn't that of an odd sight around these parts, seeing high school aged kids walking around outside of school grounds. I never had the nerve to actually skip school before, the prospect of getting caught and having to deal with detention always loomed over me. But when I was with Ren I didn't think of the aftermath of my actions. She had somehow changed me into a more confident, more sure person. But she had also changed in the brief time I had actually seen her. She also was more confident, showed a lot more emotion and smiled more frequently which in itself was the most I could have wished for. Her smile made the whole world better and life seemed like an adventure. I guided her through the labyrinth of houses that surrounded the nearby area, when noon came I decided to treat her to lunch at the shops. I told her to choose what she wanted to eat and she pointed to a lolly shop. I giggled a little bit and covered my eyes with the back of my hand, she didn't catch on and asked what was so funny and I said never mind and we walked in.

Inside there were shelves upon shelves of sweets and she spent almost an half of an hour inspecting every brand and every confection. Finally she decided on some foreign gummy bears from a country I was probably sure didn't exist. It cost a fortune but it was worth it to see her happy face, I just hoped that this wasn't what I would have to buy every day. I watched her as she ate small bear after small bear with a happy smile while we cruised through the shopping complex. The floor was a highly polished white and everything else was squeaky clean. The sun was beginning to go down and I suggested we go to the park and she nodded with a mouthful of gummy bears and a happy glint in her eye. Dumping the empty box in one of the many bins in the complex and we headed out to the soft afternoon glow.

The park had a little playground for younger kids, a wide expanse of short green grass which was always being used for some teams practice, a basketball/netball court and a short garden with a variety of flowers with a fountain in the middle. We sat down on the soft grass and watched a soccer team practice their goal shooting, and then decided to stroll through the gardens. She kept bending down and trying to sniff at all the pretty coloured flowers she came across. I watched her with a small smile as she got down on her hands and knees to look at the bright indigo flower. After Ren had seen everything she wanted we sat down next to fountain and the cool droplets splashed against our bare necks. She yawned and spread her arms wide above her and then rested her head in the crook of my neck and shoulder and mumbled. "What a great day…"

My whole body turned rigid at her touch. "I have the weirdest sense of déjà vu." I said.

"So do I…" she mumbled, her mouth in my purple jacket.

I was in shock at what she said. I only had déjà vu because of the dream I had. How would she have it? Has she been with someone else? That had to be the only logical solution. I cleared my throat and asked, "Have you ever been with someone else?"

She said something that sounded like no. that was not a good sign.

"I see…" great something new to figure out. However I had no objection to her staying there, her touch was soothing and relaxing. The sun dipped lower and lower and soon the first stars began to appear in the sky. She stood up and stretched her body.

"Thanks Kabuto for taking me on a tour of the neighbourhood. It was very nice of you, see you tomorrow." She said while flashing that gorgeous smile.

She walked away and I sat there a while longer while watching the pale moon rise until I decided to head out myself. I brushed myself off and walked to my own home with my hands in my pockets.


	5. A short meeting

Thursday

"There is something I have needed to tell you. Are you actually here? What I mean is that are you the actual Ren, or just a dream one?" I asked while in my blank dream world.

Ren nodded. "Yes I am the real Ren. Is there something wrong with that?"

"So this whole time you already knew about me, before we even met?!"

"Yes that is correct."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I thought it was a dream!"

"As did I." she answered without raising her voice.

"I-I uhh." I stuttered and scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Tell you what, there is a way you can prove that you are real. Come to the drama area after school today. Deal?"

"OK"

I woke up immediately, got dressed within a minute and got out of the house. I checked the time on my watch and found out that I was going to be truant unless I moved it. I began to sprint and by the time I got to school the bell rang and I was out of breath. I stood there doubled over trying to get some oxygen into my lungs. At last I tried moving and found that I could move a little better now. Still holding the rail just in case I headed off to my home class.

Mr Hatake was already reading out the notifications and decided to try and sneak in. when I got halfway he caught my eye and gave me an empty look then continued to read out the news. Sometimes it paid to be the best in class. I took my regular spot and looked anxiously at Tobi. He wasn't himself on Tuesday and I was scared of his reaction to me. I must have been staring because he turned his head slightly and flashed me one of his signature smiles. I sighed with relief. Everything was fine with him, thank god. Kakashi ended the class and I left in a hurry, leaving Shika and Tobi behind in amazement. I was never this keen before so they thought I must be crazy. In truth I couldn't wait to see Ren, I had something to prove to her and me, but I was scared and also excited. Time seemed to stretch out forever in classes and more often than not I was sitting there grumpily willing time to go faster. At last the bell for home went off and I headed to the drama area.

I gently opened up the sliding doors to see Ren standing in the soft afternoon glow. The sun light reflecting off the dust particles made her look like something out of this world. She turned her head at the noise and smiled. "So Kabuto…. What do you want?" I found myself smiling widely. So she actually was the one in my dreams, she remembers everything that had happened.

"So then…. You actually were in my dream then?"

"Yes"

"The entire time?"

"Yes"

"Well then I have to ask you something then."

"Go on."

At this my palms began to sweat profusely and my heart was in my throat. I had no idea what I was doing, I do not believe in love. I DO NOT BELIEVE IN LOVE!

"Well… um. Wouldn't it be funny if the next day… were we maybe possibly dating and stuff?"

Ren's eyes slowly got bigger as she understood the question. Her smile got bigger and bigger then she jumped on top of me laughing and squealing. We rolled down for a while laughing and hugging on the hard floor before we stopped. "I have the weirdest sense of déjà vu." I said remembering a past event.

"Oh really then…. What about now!" she said before putting a full and passionate kiss on my lips. My head was in the clouds as I soared higher and higher. It was the single best moment in the world, a kiss that confirmed the universe is aligned. She withdrawed her head and looked deep into my eyes. God she was perfect.

"Hey Kabuto…. Remember what we talked about when we first met?"

"Yes, it was about dreams… why?"

"Because I finally know my dream now."

"Hnm… What is it then?"

She smiled shyly "For you to love me."

I put my arms around her and drew her closer. "Consider your dream come true then!" I said with a wide grin. "And while you are at it, I know my dream too."

"What is it?"

"For you to love me."

"Déjà vu…. Of course…. Consider yours also true." She said while leaning in for another kiss. At that moment life was beautiful, life was perfect and she was beautiful, she was perfect.


	6. Authour thoughts

Author's notes

Hi everyone Kabuto101 here. Thank you for reading I love you all so much. Apologies for late chapter posts but school takes it out of me so yeah. Sorry also for the short last chapter but it was meant to be short and sweet so there. Thank you for supporting me and my stories. Look out for my next story/series: Demon of the red cloud. Going to be an M adventure/action story so please read it. Thank you yet again.


End file.
